1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to herb and spice dispensers; and, more particularly, to a dispenser for dispensing automatically a measured amount of preselected herb or spice.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Storage of spices and herbs has long been a problem in those households where use thereof is popular. Such spices and herbs are usually stored in their individual containers, then removed by measuring spoons or the like when needed. The large number of bottles and jars and the like take up a considerable amount of room since they cannot be stacked vertically and it is difficult to read the contents of the individual bottles.
There is thus a need for an herb and spice dispenser wherein a plurality of such herbs and spices can be stored in an airtight manner a single housing with the contents clearly visible and identifiable. Such a container should be able to dispense a measured amount of such herbs and spices. Since certain herbs and spices, when stored, might clot together, such a dispenser should be able to break up any such clots during the dispensing operation.